Marriage Disaster
by Musouka-Sama
Summary: *One-shot* Sakura and Syaoran have a fight a week before their wedding. What’s it about and will it be happily ever after?


Ohayo Minna-san!

I decided to write this one-shot and since it was based off my dream, I had to write it before I forgot! There is lots of OOC-ness, at least to me. Sory I haven't updated my other story, it's just I'm addicted to the N64 game Super Smash Bros.! Kirby's the best!! ^_____^

About the story, the first part is when they are in junior high, so about 13 or 14. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: CCS not mine. 

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a fight a week before their wedding. What's it about and will it be happily ever after?

"Marriage Disaster"

By Megami no Hikari

One-shot

I was riding the bus in between Eriol and Tomoyo, talking to Eriol. (Eriol in one seat, Sakura behind him, Tomoyo behind Sakura, Syaoran across from Eriol.) Syaoran was on the other side, pouting a little with his arms crossed. I switched seats to the one right behind him and ask what's wrong. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why were you talking with him Sakura?" Syaoran straight out asked, with a bit of malice. He glanced at Eriol and growled a little… At least that's what I thought it was.

_'Huh? What a…Oh!'_ "If you're asking what I think you're asking, I don't like him." A wide joyful smile appeared on his face, but he grinned too soon. "But that doesn't mean I like you either." The smile instantly transformed into a frown, hurt clearly seen in his pools. "But I do like you a little bit." I grinned, and glanced at his face that was happy once more, feeling the same way…

~!~ 10 Years Later ~!~

It's a week before our wedding, and I'm crying wherever I go. I just can't believe he forgot! I thought he was just kidding, but a WHOLE week later, and still nothing! People stare at me, sympathizing as I weep by them, getting ready for the wedding. _'Why should there even be a wedding if he can't remember?! He'll probably forget this day too!'_ I silently walked to my room, unnoticed, and start to pack my things. When I finished, I lifted them and started to try walking silently, as to not make a sound. I was almost out the door, when a hand grasped my wrist.

"What're you doing Sakura?" Syaoran inquired.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving!" I shouted the last part, making an unwanted scene. I set down one bag so I could open the door, but a fierce tug pulled me somewhere else. The next moment when I opened my eyes, I saw two amber orbs filled with confusion and hurt, which made my heart break. _'Stay strong Sakura! Don't give in!'_ What I feared happened next: He kissed me! I stood there as the crystalline tears rolled down my cheeks, helplessly pushing away from him. He pulled away, thankfully to my relief, but dropped me too. (They were in a dip position.) I fell, hitting the ground, as my head throbbed with pain, sending me into the darkness… (I know that's exaggerating, but oh well.)

I woke up, my vision blurry. Gradually, it started to clear and I was in a room. His room. I looked on the floor and saw my bags sitting there. _'Now's my chance!'_ I was about to get out when a tug pulled me back, the source coming from a hand. I followed up the arm and saw him. Syaoran. My heart melted, but stood straight as I remembered what I was about to do. Gently, I pried off his fingers and left the room—lifting my bags— to let him sleep peacefully.

I was about to step out the door, when a regal, but kind voice was heard. "Where are you going?" I knew who it was.

"I'm leaving now. I appreciate very much of you hospitality and motherly love you have given me, and I am grateful. Please forgive me." Yelan walked over to me and smiled, something I thought that would have been a frown.

"Now, now child, why would you need forgiveness?" A lone tear crept out of my eyes and fell to the ground, making a teensy wet spot.

"Because I am leaving everyone… A week before your son's wedding!" I whispered.

"It's alright… I'm sure he'll understand. I am just grateful that you have been in Syaoran's life, our lives. Now, make sure you're doing the right thing, all right? Think about it." She left, her robe billowing out as if was a cape.

_'Think about it…'_

~!~ 3rd Person ~!~

Syaoran woke up, glancing at the bed to see his beloved not there. _'Where is Sakura?!'_ He ran out the front door and stopped short, breathing a sigh of relief. There she was, standing, bathing in the cherry blossoms.

~!~ 1st Person ~!~

I heard the door swing open and footsteps getting louder and louder. I knew it was him. _'Syaoran…'_ I just sat there, daydreaming as he came closer to me, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind.

"I thought you had left when I didn't see you beside me," He whispered huskily in my ear that made me tremble.

"Oh…" Was all I spoke.

"What did I do wrong?" Syaoran asked while turning me around so I could face him. 

I averted my eyesight and answered, "It's not really what you did, it's more of what you forgot." He gazed at the sky, as if to think of what he forgot. He looked back at me, still baffled.

"I can't believe you really didn't remember…" My head laid on his shoulder as I closed my eyes to bind my tears.

"Could you give me a clue?"

"No…" I sniffed. "You have to figure it out on your own." Syaoran seemed a bit angry as his body tensed, his fists curling, but I knew that he knew that too. We stayed outside for a long time, since he couldn't remember. I sobbed that seemed like the billionth time that day. 

"Hey, please don't cry Sakura. It breaks my heart to see you cry." I stared at the ground, the tears making splotches, as if it was rain.

"But I can't believe you didn't remember!!" I shouted fiercely towards him.

"I know! But please stop acting like a… Oh… My… God! I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday!" He embraced me, but I pushed him away.

"It's not that!! God, you're such an idiot!!" I stared right into his eyes and saw them fill with anger.

"What?! Idiot?!"

"Yes!! How can you not remember our first kiss?! Was it not special to you like it was to me?!" I shrieked back at him. Syaoran stared at me, dumbfounded. "It really is true!!"

"It was very special to me. What's true?"

"You don't love me anymore…"

_'Where does she get these thoughts? Damn…'_ "Of course I love you. How could you not think that?"

"It's just… It's just…" I collapsed from all of this yelling and screaming, I just sat there. He sat down beside me, hugging me closer to him.

"It's just… With all these things happening, we don't have enough time for each other…"

"Well, even if we don't have this time, we always have the rest of our lives. Right?"

"Heh, yea… I'm such an idiot…" He kissed the side of my head and held me tighter as I held onto him too.

"We can both be idiots together. How 'bout that?" I glanced at him and saw a stupid grin on his face and I grinned with him.

"Alright, my idiot in shining armor." I kissed him sweetly and gazed in his amber eyes that were filled with love for me and smiled. "I love you and I'm sorry for blowing this out of proportion," I admitted.

"Don't worry about it, that's why I love you." We kissed again, but this time it was passionate… pure bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was it? This is my first one- shot, I do it was okay at least! I'll try to update my other story soon!

~*~***~*~ Megami no Hikari ~*~***~*~


End file.
